Bailando sobre Cuchillas
by Natsumi Haruno
Summary: Entro en desesperación dando lo último de la coreografía propuesta, concluyo la presentación con mi cruzada de brazos sobre mi pecho muy particular en forma de abrazo señalando el final...


**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Yuri On Ice, cuyos creadores son** **Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo, solo el contexto de la historia** **es mi autoría**

 **Bailando sobre cuchillas**

Respirar fuertemente surge al final de cualquier presentación tan exigente como aquella.

El latir de mi corazón se desbordaba en un mar de emociones indescriptible sin pronunciar.

Mis mejillas sonrojadas resaltaban en mi rostro, por la anecdótica interpretación.

Las gotas de sudor recorrían mi frente, a causa del sobreesfuerzo por la rutina.

El ruido ensordecedor de los aplausos proveniente de los espectadores, retumbaban sin apaciguar en aquel lugar.

Los obsequios de aficionados eran lanzados de las gradas, llenan la pista sin cesar.

Lo único que hacía era observar con mi cuerpo estático, pasar en cámara lenta todo a mí alrededor en la sombría oscuridad.

 **Flash Back**

En cada presentación me encuentro sobre la pista de hielo, sin hablar, sin pensar, sin observar, sin sentir, sin escuchar, mi único objetivo es el puntuar lo más alto, para el podio alcanzar hacia la presea dorada llegar.

Los saltos en la pista son lo ideal para conseguir puntuar, pero sin lugar a duda la dificultad le agrega un toque exquisito al competir, siendo un arma de doble filo donde el error se convierte en decepción durante la presentación.

El traje en mi cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente para la interpretación musical de la noche, la vestidura androginia se caracterizaba con el negro azabache combinado con adornos cristalinos en tonalidades plateadas en su exterior, haciendo resaltar el blanco niebla de mi pálida piel.

En la pista mis emociones y sentimientos, cambiaban drásticamente, sin lugar a duda me convierto en alguien más...

Al compás de la música mis brazos y piernas forman siluetas extravagantes, asombrando a los presentes por el deslumbrar de mis movimientos llenos de sutileza y deseo.

La melodía se torna en un vaivén de altos y bajos, envolviéndome sin parar con un ritmo acelerado subiendo el nivel de la atmosfera en escena.

Libre en la pista es mi sentir, reconociendo lo que soy capaz de realizar, entrando en lo desconocido que... era hace una vez...

Mis latidos aumentan continuamente agotados, sintiendo que no es suficiente la rutina expuesta.

Patinando sobre el hielo, me hace arde el corazón por la adrenalina que siento en mi interior.

Es el momento de terminar...

Cierro mis ojos sintiendo que mis sueños estoy por alcanzar, de repente una idea cruza por mi mente.

...Intento...

Agregar un poco más y se torna insuficiente, el roce de mi mano sobre el frío hielo apuñaló mi corazón, sabiendo que mi castigo se vería reflejado en el marcador.

Entro en desesperación dando lo último de la coreografía propuesta, concluyo la presentación con mi cruzada de brazos sobre mi pecho muy particular en forma de abrazo señalando el final...

Nada es igual para mí...

Fin Flash Back

Deshago lo estático de mi pose cayendo en la pista de hielo consiguiendo arrodillarme por completo, aprieto mis manos formando puños en ellas, por el fracaso de mi salto, no hay forma de consuelo, el creer que lo podía lograrlo, pero solo estaba equivocado.

Mi confianza acabo, el trabajo de mi vida, en un efímero momento se fue por la borda.

El esfuerzo que hice no era solo por mí, sino que él estaba involucrado.

Por el... Recupere la confianza

Por el... Lo volví a intentar

Por el... No renuncie

Por el... Me enamore del patinaje

Por el...

Mis lágrimas se dejaban caer de mis irritados ojos, provocando la humedad en mis mejillas, mientras se deslizaban hacia la punta de mi barbilla para terminar cayendo al frío suelo.

Los recuerdos habían pasado por mi mente uno detrás de otro, sin saber cómo salí de la pista me encontrarme con él.

Nuestras miradas se cursaron diciéndolo todo, aparte la mía no quería su lástima, en el fondo sentía vergüenza de no ser lo suficiente para él.

Mientras me alejaba hacia un lugar solitario, tomo mi hombro colocando su mano suavemente y en un susurro hablo, sin responder lo observe momentáneamente a la vez que proseguía con mi caminar.

Llegando al estacionamiento desolado grite fuertemente a todo pulmón soltando mi frustración, suspire, suspire y suspire, hasta mantener en control de mis emociones logrando relajarme.

Sus palabras vinieron a mi mente...

\- Yuri... No te arrepientas... Animo... Estoy aquí por ti...

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta de inmediato, sin pensar...

Pronuncie su nombre en un pequeño susurro, llamándolo...

\- Viktor...

Me di cuenta que no se encontraba a mi lado momentáneamente mis pies se echan a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, debía encontrarlo sea donde estuviese...

Observaba por doquier y no lo hallaba, la desesperanza me estaba ganando, una infinidad de pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente, daban como resultado el fin para ambos.

Me detuve para tomar un poco de aire, de repente un agarrón por detrás me hizo asustar, sin saber quién podía ser el causante, gire mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás y supe de inmediato quien había sido...

Con sus ojos cerrados me abrazaba fuertemente, sin emitir ningún sonido, más que el latir de su corazón y el mío retumbando sin cesar.

El silencio era lo que necesitábamos, no sabía a ciencia cierta él porque del misterio destino de estar junto a él.

Aquel momentome recordara que muy pronto voy a triunfar…

Al cerrar mis ojos sobre el hielo, me olvido del mundo a mi alrededor solo está la pista y yo...

El patinaje de hielo es mi pasión, deseo, es lo que soy...

Yuri... On... Ice...

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

Un fanfic muy especial para el concurso de la pagina Yuri On Ice Yaoi

Arigato por leer…

Recomendaciones, Sugerencias, Comentarios.

Twitter: NatsumiHaruno


End file.
